<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un An Plus Tard by nerdypipsqueak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138958">Un An Plus Tard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak'>nerdypipsqueak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictober prompt: you did this?<br/>It's been a year since Ned decided to stay with Omar. A surprise might be in order...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>T. E. Lawrence/Omar Sharif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un An Plus Tard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Habibi, do you know what day it is today?" A large and very warm hand runs through my hair, then comes to rest on the nape of my neck. </p><p>"New Year. Why do you ask?" I put down the script I've been trying to read for the past hour and look up. Omar leans in to kiss me, first my forehead, then my cheek and finally my lips.</p><p>"Exactly a year ago you stumbled right into my arms. I thought we should celebrate."</p><p>This sounds a lot like an anniversary and at first I want to protest; it's the first meeting that should be celebrated, even if it doesn't seem worthy of it. God knows our first meeting was hardly romantic! And anniversaries are meant for married couples and lovers. Is that what we are? I love him dearly but can we call ourselves lovers if all we do is share a household and sometimes kiss?</p><p>But I do not get a chance to protest. Omar, evidently a man with a plan, has managed to coax me into my coat and shoes in just a matter of seconds and is now hailing us a cab.</p><p>When I ask where we're going he just smiles. A surprise then.</p><p>Generally I don't like surprises. I like to have a plan, a routine; regularity means safety. But this year has been one never-ending surprise, a near constant stream of change, starting with my retirement from the RAF and ending in this leap through time. What's one more small surprise in the face of all that?</p><p>The cab pulls up outside a cinema, not one of those big, crowded cinemas we often see in the big cities we travel between, those huge, shining beehives of activity. This one is smaller and, judging by the posters hanging between its doors, caters to a more ambitious audience. </p><p>"What are we doing here?" I ask, careful not to let a single hint of doubt or annoyance slip into my tone.</p><p>"You have not yet seen that movie I made about you. So I called in a few favours. We have the full four hour cut and the entire cinema all to ourselves." </p><p>"Oh. You... you did this for me? Just for me?"</p><p>"Yes, my new year's miracle." He chuckles. "Come now, let's see how Peter O'Toole compares to you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>